Oda de un renegado
by Eritea
Summary: Acaba de volver a su propio tiempo luego de haber visto a sus antiguos camaradas por primera vez en una década. Lambo tiene 25 años y una tierra devastada lo rodea. Ni vida ni luz se percibe, y el aire pesa en los pulmones. ¿Qué ocurrió en los 10 años que lo separan de su yo de 15? / ESTE FIC ESTÁ ABANDONADO, NO RECOMIENDO LEERLO PORQUE NO LO VOY A ACTUALIZAR, GRACIAS POR ENTENDER
1. El encuentro con los caídos

**ATENCIÓN : Este fanfic es de rating T debido a escenas violentas, lenguaje inapropiado, y muerte de personajes.  
Advertencia de spoilers si no se ha acabado de ver el anime. Continuar bajo propio riesgo.  
¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Oda de un renegado.  
** _Capítulo 1: El encuentro con los caídos._

• • •

La noche no era tan pacífica como la recordaba. La lluvia y el viento golpeaban mi cuerpo fuertemente con el empeño de congelar cada uno de mis músculos, acompañados por potentes relámpagos que caían del cielo con su macabra danza, pero yo no tenía miedo. Era una escena a la que me había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo ya.

Elevé un poco mi rostro y observé los aterrados ojos del hombre contra el que estaba luchando.

—Retira tu espada —le dije a mi oponente—. Si continúas así, vas a perder tu vida.

PUF.

Estaba a punto de ganar la batalla y asegurar que mi familia consiguiera el anillo del rayo cuando un denso humo rosado envolvió mi cuerpo. Ya no me encontraba en el techo del Instituto Namimori de hace veinte años para el momento en que recobré la visión.

Yare, yare… Por primera vez en casi una década volví a tener al Vongola frente a mis ojos y con la misma rapidez volví a perderlo de vista.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, examiné el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era el mismo ambiente de siempre.

Estaba parado sobre una tierra árida y sin vida, rodeado de edificios defectuosos que podrían colapsar en cualquier momento. Aunque ya era de noche, no había ni un ápice de luz de luna ni del brillo de las estrellas; de hecho el cielo estaba pintado de un gris desolador. Resaltaba a simple vista que no eran nubes de lluvia como las de hace apenas un momento. Claro que no. Era humo de los incendios frecuentes que se trasladaba de un lugar a otro con un paso lento y sin prisa, como mofándose de todos los que nos encontrábamos bajo su dominio.

Incluso el aire era insoportable. Transmitía el sofocante calor del fuego y el propio olor sulfúrico del humo negro lo contaminaba, haciéndolo increíblemente difícil de respirar.

Volteé mi vista cuando un sonido habitual alcanzó mis oídos. A lo lejos se oía el llanto desconsolado de un bebé, probablemente adolorido por el poco oxígeno que sus pulmones incorporaban a su pequeño cuerpo, acompañado por los alaridos de desprecio de un oficial de policía que amenazaba despiadadamente a la madre para que lo callara de una vez.

Estaba harto de ver cosas como esas día tras día sin ser capaz de mover un dedo para ayudar a los ciudadanos damnificados, pero yo era un fugitivo de la renombrada justicia. Si hacía cualquier movimiento precipitado podrían reconocer mi rostro, y eso sólo atraería más problemas a aquellos que intentaba proteger. Lo único que podía hacer por ellos era rezar para que los gritos no pasaran a peores, y esa frustración ya había estado acumulándose desde hace tiempo.

Solté una risita amarga.

Yo realmente no cambié nada en todos estos años. Sigo siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y recordé que aún estaba empapado por la lluvia. Con movimientos lentos, me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta sobre la cabeza para mantener fuera de vista tanto mi rostro como los viejos cuernos que acababa de recuperar y comencé a caminar hacia ningún lado en particular. Mientras encontrara un sitio lejano y tranquilo para secar mi ropa y descansar, cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Tuve que evadir varias veces las patrullas de policías corruptos que vigilaban las calles hasta que me topé finalmente con el lugar que sería mi refugio durante esa noche. Una casita destartalada que algún tiempo atrás había sido habitada por una desdichada familia feliz.

La puerta de entrada, que colgaba a su suerte de una sola de sus bisagras, cayó con un estruendo cuando la corrí para ver su interior y los vidrios de las ventanas estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, algunos incluso bañados en sangre reseca, cuyo desagradable olor pútrido golpeaba con fuerza en mi nariz si me acercaba demasiado. Por los signos de pelea que se percibían aquí y allá podía deducir fácilmente que las personas que habían vivido en aquel lugar habían sido vinculadas con alguna familia mafiosa (quizá los Cavallone o quizá hasta los Vongola) y fusilados en el acto, acusados de conspirar en contra de la mafia que rige el mundo en la actualidad.

Presioné el interruptor de la luz, pero como era de esperarse, nada sucedió. Seguramente ya debían haber dado de baja la térmica. Tras haber recibido las descargas de los rayos y del Guardián Varia en el techo del instituto, bien podría haber suministrado la casa de electricidad si quería, pero decidí no hacerlo. Sería mucho más sensato utilizar esa energía para defenderme que para encender la luz en un lugar que pisaría una sola vez.

Di un paso hacia adelante y mi pie pateó una vela de cera (consumida ya por la mitad) que rodó hasta detenerse al lado de un sillón bastante estropeado; la recogí y la encendí con las cerillas que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Enseguida cerré las rasgadas cortinas y acomodé la puerta lo suficiente como para que nadie del exterior llegara a ver la flama y saber que había alguien allí dentro. Aproveché entonces para recorrer el resto de la casa.

La primera habitación a la que entré debía de ser el cuarto de la pareja. Una cama grande parecía sonreírme en el medio del tornado que le había atacado: toda la ropa que debería estar guardada en el ropero se hallaba revuelta por el suelo. Seguramente las pertenencias de esas personas habían sido saqueadas antes de que los sicarios abandonaran la escena del crimen. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para tomar un pantalón y una remera y, con movimientos rígidos, me alejé de la tentadora cama para dirigirme a la próxima habitación.

Esta parecía haber pertenecido a un infante debido a la caótica cantidad de juguetes restregados por todos lados y la cuna que se hallaba perfectamente ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Busqué cualquier cosa que me pudiera ser de utilidad, siendo mis pasos en el rechinante suelo de madera el único sonido que se percibía en medio del casi sobrenatural silencio. No me había acercado mucho cuando alcé la vela para tener una mejor visión y noté con el rabillo del ojo que las sábanas enredadas dentro de la cuna se veían cubiertas por una sustancia oscura que no me atreví a examinar. Salí de allí al instante cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de mí y con un bombeo en mi pecho más rápido del usual, negándome siquiera a pensar que alguien podría ser tan inhumano como para ejecutar bebés.

Con gran dificultad, borré la imagen de mi cabeza y miré en la última habitación. Era un baño, pero por más que intentara una y otra vez, ni una gota de agua salía del grifo. Quizá no podría darme un baño caliente, pero aún había un par de toallas cuidadosamente dobladas que pude utilizar para secarme y me vestí con las prendas que acababa de recoger.

Volví sobre mis pasos hacia la sala de estar por la que entré, que estaba conectada con la cocina. Rebusqué en la heladera y los cajones pero sólo encontré frutas podridas, galletas húmedas y un yogurt de aspecto poco apetitoso, además de un buen montón de insectos que habían anidado entre los muebles. Al parecer esta gente ya llevaba muerta un tiempo.

—No se enfaden conmigo por entrar en su casa sin permiso, sólo será por hoy —susurré al aire, el tono de mi voz denotando mi cansancio, antes de meterme una a una las galletas en la boca.

Todavía llevaba mi ropa mojada bajo el brazo, así que improvisé un tendedero con una soga entrelazada entre dos paredes y la colgué allí para luego, por fin, dejarme caer en el desvencijado sillón con la vista fija sobre la puerta.

Hacía semanas, si no eran meses, que no dormía en una cama decente y me moría de ganas de echarme en la que estaba en el cuarto de mis espaldas, pero no podía darme el lujo de relajarme excesivamente. No tendría sentido si me descubrieran. Tengo más posibilidades de escapar satisfactoriamente con la vista puesta en el exterior que enterrada en una almohada apolillada, así que la decisión era lógica para mí.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y acomodé mi cuerpo en una posición que me resultase cómoda. O un poco cómoda. O apenas cómoda… En realidad, no era para nada cómoda. No entiendo cómo diablos hacía en mi infancia para dormir lo más campante en una superficie tan dura.

Suspiré.

Para entonces el toque de queda estaría por comenzar. Tuve suerte al poder encontrar un lugar vacío en el que quedarme antes de que los salvajes títeres de la mafia que se adueñó del poder político del mundo comenzaran con su rutina vandálica. Si me hubieran encontrado, está de más decir que me habrían atacado, y en caso de querer defenderme armaría un gran escándalo al utilizar mi _Elettrico Cornata_. De igual forma, aunque consiguiera liberarme de todos ellos, seguramente lo reportarían a sus superiores. Los Millefiore sabrían por fin que aún sigo con vida y no descansarían hasta encontrarme y asesinarme de una vez por todas.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Yare, yare. ¿Cuándo fue que mi vida se volvió tan miserable?

Oh, claro. Ya han pasado casi diez años…

Posé mi vista sobre la ventana rota. El humo de afuera ya no era tan intenso y un gentil viento comenzaba a levantarse, ofreciéndonos un necesitado respiro del sofoco del fuego constante.

La cortina rasgada que cubría la ventana flameaba con la brisa y me perdí en su suave ondeo mientras mi mente evocaba desordenadamente felices momentos de mi vida en los que aquellas personas fueron partícipes. Sus rostros se habían mantenido enterrados en algún rincón de mi memoria durante mucho tiempo, pero tras haberlos visto hoy, a pesar de verse bastante más jóvenes, podía por fin reconstruir con facilidad cada uno de sus rasgos. Tal y como solían ser, como si nunca los hubiera perdido de vista.

Resulta curioso. De todos los rostros borrosos que se hallaban enmarañados en mi mente, erosionados por el tiempo y distorsionados por mi deteriorada memoria, sólo hay uno que aún podía evocar con nitidez. Una chica. Una chica con unos bellísimos ojos negros, una brillante sonrisa que iluminaba un rostro amable, y largo cabello que solía atar en trenzas… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que nunca la volvería a ver? Difícil era imaginarlo.

Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro de forma involuntaria y con la misma rapidez desapareció, mas no intenté ocultar la nostalgia que nació en mis ojos al rozar nuevamente aquellos recuerdos olvidados. Años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que sonreí o alguna expresión como la ira o la tristeza invadió mis facciones. Tantas cosas habían pasado que ya nada me sorprendía y acabé por adoptar un semblante monótono y desanimado que se negaba a reflejar cualquier emoción.

Sí, lo recordaba con claridad. La última fecha en que una sonrisa sincera suavizó mis facciones y todos nos reímos juntos, despreocupados de los conflictos entre mafias e ignorantes de nuestro destino.

Todo comenzó el día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños…

* * *

 **Extrañaba escribir fics de KHR así que me puse a verlo nuevamente y tuve mi revelación cuando llegué al arco de los Varia y me di cuenta de que jamás vi o leí sobre alguna versión que explicara por qué este bombón de 25 años andaba vestido con la ropa rota, había perdido sus cuernos favoritos, y se sintió tan nostálgico al volver a ver al resto de los Vongola.** **Obviamente, una vez que se termina de ver el animé nos damos cuenta de que Byakuran tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, pero me quedé con ganas de saber qué había pasado para que Lambo llegara a donde estaba y cómo sería el mundo en el que vivía, así que me aventuré con mi propia versión. (Lambo, te amo)**

 **Ya leyeron mi primer capítulo, mil gracias por eso~  
¡Espero que también me acompañen hasta el último!**

 **↓ Siéntanse libres de dejarme un comentario aquí debajo diciéndome qué les pareció este capítulo ↓  
** **¡Críticas humorosas, constructivas y destructivas son bienvenidas!**

 **-Eritea.**


	2. Antes de la tormenta

**NOTA : Una cosita que capaz conviene mantener en mente es que el narrador es SIEMPRE el Lambo de 25 años.  
No es el de 15 y mucho menos el de 5.  
Sin más demoras, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Oda de un renegado.  
** _Capítulo 2: Antes de la tormenta._

• • •

Todo comenzó el día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Había despertado en la mañana de un humor estupendo, y podía sentir en el ambiente que no había sido el único. La puerta de mi habitación se deslizó para permitirme el paso y no transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando tropecé con Fuuta y Giannini-san en una intersección de caminos. Ambos se encontraban sumidos en una alegre discusión en la cual debatían sobre cuál sería la habitación de la base que convendría utilizar para albergar a todos los invitados. Como se los veía muy concentrados en su faena, preferí no interrumpir su conversación y aguardé a que siguieran su camino antes de seguir yo con el mío.

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la cocina, ya preparado para devorar mi desayuno, aunque antes de poner un pie en el comedor pude percibir susurros y risas que tan entretenidamente compartían Kyoko-san y Haru-san del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando se abrió abruptamente al percibir mi presencia, ambas provocaron un sonido parecido a un jadeo y contuvieron el aire en sus pulmones, temerosas de que hubiera sido I-pin quien acababa de entrar y las haya escuchado, pero exhalaron en alivio cuando giraron sus cabezas y me vieron a mí en su lugar.

Vestían sus delantales de cocina y sostenían en sus manos un enorme libro de recetas que habían estado hojeando hasta entonces, y una gran cantidad de verduras y variedades de carnes descansaban en la mesada. Me saludaron con una sonrisa y Kyoko-san se puso de pie para atar su cabello en una coleta, lista para prepararme una comida.

Era poco común verlas en la base puesto que el Vongola intentaba por todos los medios no involucrarlas en asuntos de la familia, a pesar de que ambas ya sabían a qué nos dedicábamos. Y como no esperaba verlas hasta la hora de la celebración, les pregunté el porqué de su presencia mientras corría una silla y me sentaba en ella.

—¡Bianchi-san nos invitó, desu! —respondió Haru-san, sonriente—. Dijo que podríamos cocinar para la fiesta y nos encantó la idea. ¿No es verdad, Kyoko-chan?

—¡Sí! —respondió virando su cuello y viéndome por encima de su hombro—. También dijo que podríamos buscar el regalo de I-pin-chan juntas, ¡suena muy divertido!

Ah, cierto. En los cumpleaños se dan obsequios, y yo aún no había buscado uno. Las dos mujeres parecieron darse cuenta de mis pensamientos, debido a que reprimieron una risita y me miraron con ojos gentiles que en aquél momento no sabía a qué se debían.

—Lambo-kun, ¿sabes?, la fiesta será en la noche —comenzó Kyoko-san mientras dejaba frente a mí varios platos de comida.

—Así es —dijo Haru-san, dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada cómplice—. Tienes toda la tarde para encontrar un regalo que pienses que le gustará a I-pin-chan.

Era verdad. Todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrar algo que encajara con ella. Engullí el arroz salteado y el salmón grillado que me habían preparado y recorrí un corto trayecto hasta llegar a la puerta de la base, la cual atravesé de un salto para encaminar sin demoras un rumbo fijo en dirección a la ciudad.

Me recorrí todo Namimori alrededor de tres veces buscando un regalo perfecto, aunque en realidad no sabía ni qué era lo que quería comprarle. De haber sido cualquier chica habría bastado con comprarle unas flores o chocolates, pero I-pin no daba la impresión de alegrarse honestamente con regalos como esos.

Era bastante complicado encontrar algo especial para obsequiarle, y cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer detrás de las colinas allá a lo lejos, pintando el cielo de los colores anaranjados que le brindaban su magia al atardecer, me di por vencido. Estaba realmente molesto conmigo mismo por no haber comprado su regalo mucho antes, y reemprendí el viaje de regreso a nuestra base con la vigente esperanza de que aceptara los caramelos y paletas que guardaba con suma precaución bajo mi cama. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, y supe que era eso lo que estaba buscando desde un principio.

No lo dudé, sólo entré y lo compré. Sabía –o esperaba– que el Vongola no se molestara conmigo por tomar _prestado_ su dinero.

Todo el malestar que había experimentado segundos antes, cuando estaba a punto de irme con las manos vacías, quedó reducido a nada por la súbita sensación de placer y satisfacción que se había instalado en mi cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles rebosantes de alegres almas, ignorantes de las guerras que las familias de mafiosos se habían implantado entre ellas, no podía dejar de contemplar la decorada bolsa en donde se alojaba el obsequio. Sonreí con satisfacción y, al igual que la gente a mí alrededor, yo también decidí dejar cualquier preocupación de lado, al menos sólo por ese día.

Animado, me adentré en la espesura del bosque y llegué al lugar donde se hallaba una de las entradas a la base. Puse mi mano en contacto con el reconocedor digital que Giannini-san había diseñado e instalado y pasé sin mayor inconveniente.

Una vez bajo tierra, me dirigí directamente a los baños para darme un baño y comenzar a prepararme para la celebración. Rebusqué en mi ropero una y otra vez hasta que encontré, oculta en el fondo de unos cajones, la camisa blanca que correspondía al uniforme de combate de la familia; la única camisa completamente blanca que poseía. Até una corbata alrededor de mi cuello como Gokudera-san¹ me había enseñado a hacer, y abroché adecuadamente el saco que usaba encima de la camisa. No era un cumpleaños cualquiera, era el de mi mejor amiga, y quería dar la impresión de que podía arreglarme correctamente si lo intentaba…

El Vongola, que había entrado en mi habitación mientras me acomodaba los zapatos, me había pedido que fuera en busca de la invitada de honor en cuanto acabara con lo mío, así que ese sería el momento perfecto para entregarle mi regalo. Quería que estuviéramos solos cuando se lo diera, sería menos incómodo para mí de tal forma que con el resto de la gente alrededor.

Pulsé el número cuatro en el ascensor y esperé con inquietud mientras apretaba con fuerza el obsequio en mi mano. Se abrió la puerta y caminé unos pasos hasta topar con su habitación. No la llamé enseguida, de hecho me quedé un rato contemplando la fría puerta de metal hasta que noté que estaba actuando como un idiota. Bueno, cosas de quinceañeros. Extendí la mano a la altura de mi hombro y golpeé con indecisión; ella abrió tan deprisa que una sensación de incomodidad se extendió por mi cuerpo. Era como si hubiera estado del lado opuesto de la puerta todo el tiempo esperando a que la llamara… aunque eso sólo podían ser fantasías mías. Observé su rostro con detenimiento: sólo su mirada feliz y sonriente bastó para alejar toda inseguridad y calmar mi ansiedad.

Me dejó pasar y yo acepté. Recuerdo haber visto un gran número de libros restregados por la habitación, señal de que se había entretenido leyendo. Eso explicaría por qué aún no estaba ni vestida ni peinada propiamente para una celebración de tal calibre. Inconscientemente, sonreí al escuchar el pequeño grito que soltó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su propia fiesta.

Mientras la observaba corretear de un lado a otro porque no se había arreglado el cabello, no había retirado el vestido de la tintorería o cosas del tipo, recordé el objeto que descansaba envuelto en papel de regalo en mi bolsillo. La llamé por su nombre para que me prestara algo de atención, y cuando estaba a punto de extender mi brazo y dárselo, alguien golpeó la puerta tres veces y la abrió sin esperar una respuesta. Era Bianchi-san, seguida de cerca por Kyoko-san y Haru-san. La mayor de las tres estaba usando un elegante vestido morado que resaltaba su figura y pronunciaba sus curvas, mientras que las otras dos iban vestidas de formas más bien parecidas, con vestidos cortos de volados. Cuando las tres entraron en la habitación, I-pin se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, intentando encajar unos zapatos en sus pies.

—Bianchi-san —murmuró I-pin con un hilo de voz—. L-lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo…

Pero las tres recién llegadas sólo soltaron risitas en señal de pura aprehensión.

—Lo imaginábamos, I-pin-chan —reveló Haru-san mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para estar a su altura, brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa. Kyoko-san, que estaba justo detrás de ella, soltó una risita que visiblemente calmó sus nervios.

—Además, I-pin-chan, el vestido que llevaste a la tintorería es el mismo que habías utilizado en la boda de mi onii-chan, ¿verdad? —asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo Haru-san se enderezaba y daba un paso hacia atrás para estar al lado de sus dos acompañantes.

—Pues, como esta es tu noche especial, concordamos en que debes resaltar de una forma única —finalizó, llevándose como respuesta un gesto de ligera confusión de la cumpleañera.

—Así que le hemos pedido ayuda a Bianchi-san para escoger tu regalo, desu.

—¡Fue muy divertido!

—Y bastante caro —concluyó la mayor con una sonrisa y extendiendo una caja de tamaño significativo que llevaba bajo el brazo. Las otras dos imitaron el gesto y elevaron sus manos, que sostenían grandes bolsas de colores—. Aquí tenemos algo mejor que el vestido que olvidaste en la tintorería…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, I-pin-chan! —corearon al unísono las dos de atrás con una enorme sonrisa. Era obvio a la vista que I-pin estaba demasiado feliz incluso antes de que inclinara su cuerpo en una reverencia formal para agradecerles.

Casi de inmediato, Haru-san y Kyoko-san bombardearon a la menor con ideas para arreglar su cabello, maquillar su rostro, pintar sus uñas, y demás tonterías. Ella no necesitaba todo aquello para resaltar. Fue Bianchi-san la única que reparó en que yo aún seguía en la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que se acercó y estiró su mano hasta tocar mi saco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, me guiñó un ojo y sacó una delicada rosa de la bolsa que colgaba de su brazo. La enganchó hábilmente en la zona izquierda de mi pecho y me pidió que no me la quitara, concluyendo en que ese detalle me daba un porte elegante. Pero ni siquiera llegué a agradecerle cuando se inclinó sobre mi oído y susurró que estaban a punto de desvestir a I-pin conmigo allí. Avergonzado, salí de la habitación a toda prisa –tropezándome con la puerta en el camino– y decidí esperarla afuera.

Había perdido una gran oportunidad para darle mi obsequio, pero el día aún no acababa, y mientras se lo entregara en el lapso de tiempo que quedaba no habría ningún problema. ¿Cómo debería entregárselo? No quería que hubiera mucha gente alrededor, así que no era una buena idea hacerlo en medio de la fiesta. ¿Quizá debería llevarla a un lugar apartado? Pero de esa forma, sospecharían… ¿Y si entonces simplemente esperaba a que cada uno regresara a su cuarto y la buscaba en el suyo? Para entonces la fiesta ya habría terminado y, por lo tanto, ya sería un día diferente y no su cumpleaños, pero al menos se lo daría estando a solas… pero seguramente ella estaría agotada y no pondría mucha atención en el regalo…

Tan ensimismado me encontraba pensando en la forma en que debería darle el objeto que se hallaba en mi bolsillo que olvidé por completo qué estaba haciendo allí o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Fue cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse que volví en mí mismo, pero fue cuando ella salió de su cuarto que olvidé incluso en dónde estaba.

Utilizaba un vestido rojo que apenas rozaba sus rodillas y que resaltaba en forma prominente su belleza. Cuando dio la vuelta para dirigirles una mirada inquisitiva a las mayores, que nos saludaron por última vez para dirigirse hacia la habitación donde se celebraba la fiesta, noté que no había nada que tapara su espalda, exceptuando su brillante cabello negro, que llevaba suelto. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa. No obstante, no había reparado en el objeto que adornaba su pelo: una preciosa rosa roja resaltaba entre la oscuridad del negro. Sin ser capaz de evitarlo, instantáneamente giré mi cuello y observé a Bianchi-san con ojos acusadores, no obstante ella no se dignó a devolverme la mirada y siguió mientras le decía al aire «Si van a entrar juntos a la ceremonia, al menos vayan a juego»… Esa mujer… Así que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo… Pero no fui capaz de decirle nada porque aún residía el trauma de cuando su yo del pasado me confundía con su ex novio.

No me había dado cuenta del silencio que se había producido hasta que I-pin lo quebró con una voz que denotaba inquietud.

—¿Esto… esto me queda raro, no es así? —sus mejillas, sonrosadas por la vergüenza, le daban un aspecto tan maduro que se me hacía muy difícil mantener en mi mente que esa era la misma chica con la que había compartido tantos juegos desde pequeños. ¿Cuándo fue que crecimos tanto…?

Tomé su mano y la miré con ojos honestos.

—Para nada, _signorina_ ². Al contrario, te queda muy bien —vislumbré la forma en que sus hombros se liberaban de la tensión y escuché su suave risa, signo de que había conseguido darle la confianza que requería para mostrarse frente a los demás.

Le comenté que el Vongola me había encomendado escoltarla hasta su fiesta y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha. Subimos al ascensor y descendimos los pisos necesarios hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando se abrió la puerta, rápidamente fuimos envueltos por el sonido de carcajadas, gritos de euforia, el murmullo de diversas conversaciones, y una suave música de fondo que animaba el ambiente, pero aunque intenté seguir caminando hasta la habitación de la que venía todo ese barullo, mi compañera no se movió de su lugar.

Estudiando su rostro, comprendí que I-pin estaba temerosa de la cantidad de gente que pudiera estar esperándola. Yare, yare, eso era un problema. Realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer para infundirle coraje, así que hice lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza y saqué de mi bolsillo el regalo.

Casi de inmediato, le puso completa atención a la cajita, que entraba fácilmente en la palma de mi mano.

—I-pin, este es mi regalo. Iba a dártelo durante la ceremonia, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora —y abrí la caja. Una refinada cadena plateada se mostraba haciendo bellos giros y espirales que le daban una apariencia agradable a la vista. En el centro colgaba un dije con un deslumbrante rubí. Siempre pensé que el rojo le quedaba bien…

Ella, encantada, sonrió al obsequio, mas no la dejé agarrarlo. Con un movimiento ágil me paré detrás suyo y rodeé su cuello con él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, I-pin.

Podía distinguir el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos oscuros mientras me dedicaba un «Gracias», y repentinamente sentí el deseo de abrazarla.

La conocí diez años atrás y crecimos juntos entre juegos y peleas, pero recién allí me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la adoraba. ¿Éramos amigos, no? ¿Entonces por qué no podía abrazarla? Pero… ¿era abrazarla lo que yo realmente quería? I-pin pronunció mi nombre con confusión al darse cuenta de que había enmudecido repentinamente, pero no le hice caso. Sólo me acerqué un poco hacia su rostro, y al ver que ella no se alejaba, me acerqué un poco más. Su perfume golpeaba con fuerza en mi nariz, haciéndome anhelarla incluso más. Entrecerré mis ojos, embriagándome en el aroma que desprendía de su cuello, de su cabello, y ella también cerró los suyos.

—¡Los hemos estado esperando! —gritó Reborn mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, propinándome un golpe en la cabeza que me obligó a inclinarme por el dolor.

—Debo… mantener… la calma… —lo miré con profundo odio y me puse de pie con un movimiento rápido para enfrentarme a su inoportunidad, pero me golpeó en las piernas sin siquiera dejarme hablar. Perdí el equilibrio y volví a caer de rodillas.

—Tsuna te ha encargado escoltar a I-pin hacia la fiesta y tú la has estado _entreteniendo_ por ahí. Lo sabía, no eres apto para ser un guardián de los Vongola —acusó sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí que soy apto!

—Cállate —ordenó golpeándome nuevamente y nos dio la espalda, preparado para regresar a entrar al salón—. Todos están adentro esperando a que ingreses, I-pin. No dejes que ese idiota te entretenga por mucho más.

Lancé un bufido. Tantos años habían transcurrido pero ese tipo no cambiaba, ¡cómo se atrevía a seguir tratándome como a su juguete!

Miré sobre mi hombro posando mis ojos en mi mejor amiga, y tratando de apaciguar mi enojo, le pregunté desinteresadamente:

—¿Ya estás preparada o prefieres esperar un poco más? —ella lo meditó un instante llevando sus ojos hacia el techo y poniendo un dedo en su labio.

—No, deberíamos entrar. Ya estoy más tranquila, y además no sería cortés hacer esperar a los invitados —comentó sonriente. Alargué mi brazo con intención de cumplir su petición y ella, entendiendo la señal, envolvió el suyo en el mío, y así caminamos hasta el hall de entrada, en el que fuimos recibidos con vítores y aplausos.

Como si se hubiera dado alguna clase de señal, todos se acercaron a la cumpleañera para felicitarla, y como consecuencia yo también me vi envuelto en ese mar de gente, del cual me fue muy complicado escapar.

Una vez logrado mi cometido y recuperado el aire que me faltaba por el esfuerzo para escabullirme, eché una ojeada al salón.

En el extremo oeste, una larguísima mesa cubierta con un mantel rojizo exponía diversos y coloridos platos de comidas, tanto del oriente como del occidente. Haru-san, Kyoko-san, esa vez se superaron a ustedes mismas. Mis ojos se posaron en un particular plato de origen dudoso que desprendía un vapor de color anormal y, comprendiendo lo que era, pasé totalmente de él. Del otro extremo, una mesa de tamaño similar soportaba el peso de los regalos que habían traído, en el cual descansaban también numerosos ramos de flores que podían ser tanto de decoración como regalos. Ah, ¿entonces sí podía haberle comprado flores?

En el fondo de la habitación, dos pianos de cola blancos se hallaban enfrentados, pero aunque capturaron la atención, no les puse mucho interés. Justo después, distinguí la regordeta figura de Giannini-san dirigirse felizmente hacia mí y detuve mi inspección para centrarle mi atención.

—Lambo, Lambo, ¿no te parece estupenda la decoración? ¡Dino-san se ha encargado de hacerla!

A decir verdad, la decoración resultaba un tanto infantil si se tenían en cuenta los globos y las guirnaldas que colgaban del techo, pero por lo demás era muy atractivo y original. Realmente parecía una fiesta mafiosa. Y ese pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que debía saludar a los presentes. ¿Pero quiénes habían venido a la fiesta?

Recorrí el salón con mis ojos. Yamamoto-san se reía animadamente de su camarada Gokudera-san, que se veía demasiado ocupado intentando meter a su escandaloso gato en su caja arma como para decirle que cerrara la boca. Giannini-san se había ido de mi lado y parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien charlando con el Cavallone y sus subordinados. Kusakabe-san había ocupado su lugar en la mesa de comidas junto con Romario-san mientras que Hibari-san estaba… ¡¿Hibari-san estaba en la fiesta?!³ Al parecer sí. Es más, el extremo Sasagawa-san estaba a su lado con una jarra de cerveza en mano, y parecía divertirse mucho gritando a modo de saludo el nombre de cada persona que reconocía, aunque el Guardián de la Nube parecía ya lo suficientemente irritado como para ser capaz de golpearlo con sus tonfas en plena ceremonia. Yare, yare, sí que era inesperado ver a esos dos tan amistosos. Bianchi-san sostenía una copa de vino en su mano y la bebía en cortos sorbos mientras el Dr. Shamal continuaba su vano intento de seducirla. El jefe de la tienda de ramen en la que trabajaba I-pin parecía cómodo hablando con el padre de Yamamoto-san. Cerca de mí, Mamá no dejaba de expresar su admiración por lo alto que se había vuelto Fuuta (Mamá, yo también soy alto…).

—¡Oh, Lambo! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Te ves muy extremo con camisa blanca! —exclamó Sasagawa-san cuando me encontró en medio de la multitud. Moví mi cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado y que agradecía su comentario, y como él pareció satisfecho con eso, seguí con lo mío.

Haru-san se estaba encargando de sacar fotografías a diestra y siniestra al tiempo que Kyoko-san se acercaba a los invitados y les preguntaba si estaban disfrutando del festín. El Arcobaleno Fong había estado manteniendo una conversación con su camarada Reborn hasta que su estudiante consiguió localizarlo y lo encerró en un efusivo abrazo… Hana-san, la esposa de Sasagawa-san, estaba feliz mientras hablaba animadamente con Basil-san. No se veía a Chrome-san por ningún lado, aunque no era nada sorprendente que rehuyera de tal multitud. Y el Vongola había estado durante bastante tiempo siendo acosado por las intensas muestras de afecto de su padre, tales como alegres golpes en la espalda o abrazos de los cuales no podía zafarse.

La fiesta continuó animadamente durante horas en las cuales no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió. Sólo vagas memorias llegan a mi mente, tales como el desastre que ocasionó el gato de Gokudera-san en la mesa de postres, el hecho de que Sasagawa-san se había quedado dormido encima de uno de los pianos cuando ya estaba demasiado ebrio como para sostenerse en sus dos piernas, o que Hibari-san se había retirado silenciosamente ni bien comenzó la música. Pero hay algo que mi cerebro sí consigue evocar a la perfección…

Me acuerdo de que Bianchi-san, poco después de haber comenzado la fiesta, pidió la atención del público y mencionó que su hermano y ella harían un número en los pianos para que el resto pudiera bailar el vals.

El Vongola fue el que abrió la ronda de baile con I-pin, pero poco después le cedió paso a Fong para poder bailar con Kyoko-san. Mamá bailaba con Papá, Sasagawa-san bailaba con su esposa, Hana-san, y El Dr. Shamal lloriqueaba para que Bianchi-san saliera del piano y bailara con él. I-pin, por su parte, iba rotando de pareja, puesto que era la cumpleañera y todos querían bailar con ella. Reborn lo hizo, luego Fuuta, luego el Cavallone, luego el alegre Yamamoto-san, y antes de cederle paso a Giannini-san, me metí en el medio para ser yo su próxima pareja. Ella presenció mi acto egoísta, así que lanzó una pequeña carcajada mientras ubicaba su mano en mi hombro y tomaba mi mano, dejándose arrastrar por los movimientos de la música.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana rota y congeló mis huesos, haciéndome estornudar.

Yare, yare, ¿cuándo fue que me quedé dormido?

Giré mi cabeza y vislumbré la vela, que flaqueaba con cada resoplido del viento. Aún tenía mucha cera y apenas se había consumido, por lo que descubrí que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejé llevar por el cansancio. Seguramente aún era de noche.

Me puse de pie unos segundos y estiré mi espalda sin importarme que tronaran unos cuantos huesos debido a la mala posición en la que me había recostado. Inmediatamente exhalé un suspiro de abatimiento sólo para volver a acomodarme en el sofá viejo, mirando el techo repleto de telarañas. No pude evitar que una mueca de aflicción se apoderara de mis facciones.

Ése fue el último atisbo de felicidad que presencié en mi vida...

* * *

 **¹ Gokudera-san: Sé que el Lambo de 5 años solía llamarlo "Estupidera" _(Ahodera)_ y derivados, pero estos son el Lambo de 15 y de 25 años, y teniendo en cuenta que él maduró lo suficiente en su crecimiento y que Gokudera se hizo más dócil con el paso de los años, supuse que comenzó a existir una leve, levísima, consideración mutua. Además de que el Lambo de 15 años le agrega el sufijo "-san" a (casi) todos sus mayores.**

 **² Signorina: Todos sabemos que Lambo es italiano, ¿verdad? Y varias veces nos dan a entender que a sus 15 años se convierte en todo un galán… Simplemente, adoré la idea de que Lambo sedujera indirectamente a I-pin haciendo eso _*fangirling*_**

 **³ ¿Hibari-san estaba en la fiesta?: ¿Es en serio? Sí, es en serio. Vaaaamos, Hibari adoraba a I-pin de niña. Si me dicen que no asistía al menos durante unos minutos a sus cumpleaños, lo considero una vil mentira.**

 **Y por si se quedaron con la duda, Fong y Reborn siguen teniendo su tamaño de bebés, al igual que el resto de los Arcobaleno. Y no, Reborn no estaba celoso cuando golpeó a Lambo; solamente es un cabrón y le gusta molestar~ :3**

 **Por otra parte, si este capítulo les pareció aburrido en comparación al anterior, déjenme decirles que era muy necesario para instalar el comienzo de la historia… Sin embargo, les voy a contar algo: ¡este va a ser el único capítulo de este tipo! Desde el siguiente comienza la verdadera historia. Espero que estén listos~**

 **¡Mil gracias por seguir mi fic y por leer mi nota de autor!  
Aprecio todo tipo de críticas y estoy encantada de responder cualquier duda que les surja.**

 **-Eritea.** **  
**


	3. Decadencia

**Oda de un renegado.  
** _Capítulo 3: Decadencia._

• • •

Las telarañas que colgaban sobre mi cabeza ondulaban suavemente mecidas por el viento y se pegaban entre ellas debido al movimiento. Durante un rato me entretuve viendo cómo intentaban separarse forzadamente aunque sólo conseguían enredarse más, de la misma forma en que mis enmarañados recuerdos trataban de brotar uno a uno en mi mente…

Pocas semanas habían transcurrido desde aquella fiesta de cumpleaños en la que I-pin fue la protagonista. Los ánimos ya se habían calmado y me hubiera gustado decir que la base había vuelto a su estado normal, saturado de los escandalosos gritos de Gokudera-san, las risas de Yamamoto-san o incluso de los frecuentes ruidos del derrumbamiento de las paredes ocasionados por los entrenamientos de combate, pero no había sido así. Yare, yare. Las cosas no se situaban como de costumbre y un aire tenso invadía el ambiente, pronosticando cosas para nada agradables.

Los Cavallone, Papá, Basil-san y el Dr. Shamal habían regresado a Italia mientras que Kyoko-san y Haru-san no habían vuelto a poner un pie en la base desde la ceremonia (aunque eso no era nada extraño ya que eran contadas las veces que se las veía por allí), y Bianchi-san había estado demasiado ocupada como para aparecerse siquiera durante las cenas. Pero ni I-pin ni yo notamos que algo andaba realmente mal hasta que presenciamos tanto a Hibari-san como a Chrome-san vagando por la base; si ambos estaban allí, significaba que el Vongola estaba reuniendo a todos sus guardianes, y eso significaba que pronto yo también sería convocado. Y, efectivamente, Fuuta no tardó en buscarme y anunciar que mi presencia era requerida en la sala de reuniones de la base.

Al parecer los guardianes estábamos obligados a asistir a la junta mientras que los demás subordinados tenían la opción de saltársela, pero I-pin ni siquiera pensó cuando dio su respuesta. Ella quería estar presente.

Fuuta nos dirigió a paso veloz por los corredores hasta que llegamos al ascensor; sin titubear, pulsó el botón que nos llevaría hacia el piso en el que nuestros camaradas de armas se habían congregado.

Allí estaban todos.

El Vongola estaba ubicado en el extremo de la mesa con una mirada de inquietud, y su guardián de la tormenta lo acompañaba sentado directamente hacia su derecha sin abandonar un semblante severo, dando la impresión de que estaba preparado para lo que sea que estuviéramos a punto de charlar. El guardián de la lluvia se encontraba del otro lado del jefe, a su izquierda, seguido inmediatamente del guardián del sol; ambos tenían sus rostros tensados en un ceño fruncido que no conjugaba con sus personalidades. La única mujer, reemplazante del guardián de la niebla, había encontrado lugar en el punto más alejado de sus compañeros, al otro extremo de la mesa, y el guardián de la nube ni siquiera se había sentado; tan sólo observaba fríamente desde la esquina de la habitación, apoyado sobre la pared y con los brazos vagamente cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Ya has llegado, Lambo —anunció Reborn cuando me vio. Él estaba sentado en el hombro de Bianchi-san, quien, de pie y observando hacia la mesa, no parecía tener buenas noticias que compartir.

I-pin y yo caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos en las sillas que aún estaban desocupadas, y observé a Fuuta pararse detrás de nosotros antes de que el ruido metálico de la puerta al cerrarse resonara en el ambiente.

—Ahora que están todos aquí, les explicaré por qué los hemos reunido —comenzó Bianchi-san con una tonada que pretendía sonar segura, y todos nos mantuvimos inmóviles en espera de la bomba que estaba a punto de lanzar—: Los Millefiore han tomado el control, y no me refiero sólo de Italia. Han llegado a Japón, y probablemente estén apuntando a regir el mundo entero.

Varias exclamaciones de incredulidad se hicieron escuchar, y Gokudera-san golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto, provocando que su silla resbalara por el suelo y cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Acaso no han pensado con cuántas mafias tendrían que enfrentarse?! ¡Sería muy idiota intentar gobernar el mundo entero!

—No cuando se tienen los recursos para lograrlo, Gokudera —contradijo Reborn—. Los Millefiore son fuertes, y podrían ser capaces de cumplir su objetivo con tal de saciar un poco la ambición de su jefe, Byakuran.

El hombre bajó su cabeza con aprehensión y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de volver a alzar la vista, esperanzado en que la información que se nos estaba anunciando no fuera del todo correcta.

—¿Estás segura de esto, aneki?

—No los habríamos reunido de no ser así —respondió—. Esta información nos llegó de fuentes confiables.

Reborn, que seguía sentado sobre el hombro de la mujer, giró la cabeza y le habló a la figura regordeta que se escondía detrás de unos monitores y que, hasta entonces, había pasado desapercibida para mí.

—¿Has podido conectar la llamada, Giannini?

—No ha sido fácil. Todas las llamadas internacionales han sido cortadas para prevenir la fuga de información, pero creo que ya debería funcionar —dijo mientras prendía la pantalla grande. La imagen del ruido estático molestaba e interfería en la señal, pero pronto la silueta de un hombre que conocíamos bien tomó forma.

—¡Dino-san!

—Hola, Tsuna, chicos. Es bueno volver a verlos —saludó amistosamente el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros que había aparecido en la televisión.

—Dino —mencionó Reborn, reclamando la atención de su anterior discípulo—. Ahora que están los demás guardianes, ¿puedes repetir los que nos has dicho a Tsuna, Bianchi y a mí ayer?

—Por supuesto. La familia Millefiore ha tomado el control del gobierno italiano, ¿eso ya lo sabían, verdad? —asentimos con nuestras cabezas—. Pues, es más grave que eso. Su jefe, Byakuran Gesso, es una persona que apunta muy alto y que no se conforma con poco. Recientemente ha estado enviando a varios de sus subordinados por las calles de Italia determinados en localizar y asesinar a toda familia mafiosa que se rebele contra su mandato. Yo también estoy bajo su mirada, y temo que mi familia podría pagar las consecuencias si no somos lo suficientemente cuidadosos.

La mirada del Vongola brilló con temor ante la última declaración, pero no tuvo tiempo de acotar nada porque Fuuta lanzó una pregunta que rondaba su mente.

—Pero… dominar al mundo suena muy complicado utilizando sólo fuerza bruta. ¿Cuál será su plan…? —de inmediato el rostro del Cavallone reflejó sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado por completo ese detalle.

—¡Ah! Con respecto a eso… esta tarde uno mis hombres escuchó a dos miembros de Millefiore tener una conversación mientras patrullaban. Al parecer planean utilizar el _Tri-ni-set_ —declaró con pesar. I-pin y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Yamamoto-san con el mismo gesto de desconcierto que podía ser visto en las caras de todos los que estábamos en la habitación.

—No esperaba que ellos supieran acerca de esto —intervino Reborn y toda la atención se centró en él, expectantes de que revelara lo que queríamos saber—. El _Tri-ni-set_ es lo que nos convirtió a los Arcobaleno en lo que somos, y es nuestro deber protegerlo.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —pregunté, y el semblante de Reborn se oscureció en preocupación mientras la imagen de la pantalla se encargaba de responder mi duda.

—Si el _Tri-ni-set_ es completado, Byakuran desatará un poder inmenso. Y eso nos obligaría a todos a someternos ante tan abrumador ser. Eso si no nos asesina antes.

—Espera, Dino-san. ¿A qué te refieres con "si es completado"? —dijo esta vez el Vongola con ojos inquisitivos.

—Para ser completado, el _Tri-ni-set_ requiere de tres grupos de siete elementos. Los más poderosos de la mafia. Uno son los Anillos Mare, estos ya los poseen y utilizan. Otro son los pacificadores de los Arcobaleno, que es lo que están buscando ahora —todas las miradas fueron clavadas en el único Arcobaleno presente, mas él tapó sus ojos con la visera de su sombrero y no alzó la vista—. Y el último… son los Anillos Vongola.

Toda esa información nos cayó como un balde de agua fría y nos congelamos en nuestros lugares. Ni siquiera el Vongola se atrevió a mediar palabra, y tampoco lo hicieron Reborn o Bianchi.

De repente la expresión del Cavallone se tornó seria, y aunque el tono de su voz se mantenía tan suave y solemne como siempre, todos pudimos sentir el peso de su advertencia.

—Tsuna, chicos, tengan cuidado. Los Millefiore ya han tomado control de las calles de Namimori, y no dudarán en ir tras ustedes. Cuídense, y cuiden sus anillos…

La llamada comenzaba a ser víctima de la estática: la imagen del hombre se distorsionaba débilmente y las palabras que hablaba se perdían de a momentos. Pero fuimos capaces de escuchar un último comentario antes de perder totalmente la señal: "Haremos lo posible por ayudarlos".

Incluso cuando ellos estaban siendo perseguidos, mantenían la intención de ayudarnos en la medida de lo posible. Los Vongola tenían aliados muy buenos…

Durante unos segundos, la habitación se sumió en el penetrante silencio que acompañaba a los fugaces pensamientos que cada uno estaba teniendo.

Bianchi-san fue la primera en romper el hechizo. Dando la media vuelta con un movimiento grácil y ondeando su cabellera, nos observó uno por uno y nos pidió ser prudentes cuando estuviéramos en la superficie. Con eso, la reunión llegó a su fin, y todos estábamos saliendo por la puerta cuando la voz del Vongola llamó desde atrás a su guardián más fuerte pidiéndole que se quedara porque había un asunto del que quería hablarle, y Hibari-san tuvo que quedarse en la habitación mientras Gokudera-san le dedicaba ligeras miradas de envidia. Sin embargo yo no me quedé a espiar lo que iban a hablar y caminé junto a I-pin hasta la habitación en la que habíamos estado minutos antes de ser convocados a la reunión.

Mientras caminábamos eché un vistazo rápido a su rostro sólo para descubrir una mueca de aflicción y preocupación. Seguramente estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a ocurrir desde entonces, ya que ella ya no podría ir libremente a su trabajo en la tienda de ramen. O quizá también estaba pensando en Kyoko-san o Haru-san. Yare, yare. Si los Millefiore descubrían que eran protegidas de los Vongola, también irían tras ellas, y esa era una idea que hasta a mí conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta.

Estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano con rapidez. Su piel estaba fría, y el calor de mi mano la acobijaba haciéndole saber que yo estaba allí y que no me iría de su lado. No me miró ni yo la miré, pero no me rechazó, y así nos mantuvimos mientras recorríamos todo el largo del pasillo.

Los días que le siguieron a ése no transcurrieron pacíficamente.

Se hizo más notoria la opresión de los Millefiore, y nuestras medidas de precaución resultaban tan extremas que hasta a nosotros nos incomodaban. Si al principio intentábamos pasar desapercibidos en las calles de la superficie, ahora estábamos obligados a no dejarnos ver. Allá a donde viéramos, un subordinado de Byakuran vigilaba el camino.

I-pin se había adaptado a la situación haciendo las entregas de ramen de forma encubierta: no iba por las calles, sino que tomaba otros rumbos (tales como adentrándose en callejones vacíos o saltando por los techos de las viviendas), pero varias veces la comida llegaba en malas condiciones por el excesivo movimiento o debido al tiempo que tardaba y pronto se vio incapacitada de mantener su empleo, por lo que no le quedó mejor opción que renunciar.

Yamamoto-san tenía a su padre y al restaurante de sushi, pero prefirió dejar a un lado todo para no meterlo en problemas que no le correspondían y le dijo que se iría por un tiempo, sin especificar a dónde, ni a hacer qué, ni nada que considerara innecesario. Si su padre le creyó o no, nunca lo supe.

Sasagawa-san, por su parte, tenía el deber de cuidar de su hermana y su esposa. Como el Vongola no quería que ninguna de ellas supiera acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las mafias, no podía llevarlas a la base, y en pro de protegerlas Sasagawa-san se había quedado en la superficie, manteniéndose en contacto con la familia por medio de llamadas en las que Giannini-san se aseguraba de que no hubiera ninguna filtración de información, es decir, que no hackearan el sistema. Aprovechando la situación, el Vongola pidió un favor que su guardián aceptó sin dudar, y es que quería que le echara un ojo a Haru-san de vez en cuando.

Esos eran tan sólo algunos de los sacrificios que estábamos haciendo con tal de no ser descubiertos, pero también éramos conscientes de que no podríamos vivir así por mucho tiempo más.

Y lo peor llegó aquél día en que Reborn nos volvió a convocar en la sala de reuniones.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias —anunció con seriedad—. Está pasando… Byakuran ya ha comenzado su cacería.

Nadie comprendió completamente lo que estaba diciendo, y nos limitamos a clavar nuestras miradas en él hasta que alzó la vista y habló con voz fuerte.

—Varios Arcobaleno han caído: Viper, Skull, Colonello… y Fong —al oír el último nombre giré mi cuello con un movimiento tan brusco que me lastimé, pero no le presté mayor atención. Hubo algo que me impidió hacerlo. Y es que las incontrolables lágrimas de la antigua estudiante de Fong brotaban incesantes.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para decir, I-pin sujetó con fuerza mi camisa y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, buscando algo de consuelo por mi parte, pero le fallé. No había nada que pudiera decir para apaciguar su pesar, y lo único que atiné a hacer en medio de mi estupefacción fue abrazar sus hombros temblorosos.

No me fijé en los rostros de los demás, pero estaba bastante seguro de que todos poseían el mismo semblante de dolor que yo tenía al oír los sollozos ahogados que mi pecho amortiguaba.

Por cortesía, o quizá por lástima, Reborn se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, y también lo hicieron los demás presentes, pues nadie medió palabra hasta que el llanto comenzó a controlarse.

—Eso… Eso significa que ya son cuatro los pacificadores que reunieron, ¿verdad? —preguntó temeroso Gokudera-san, y Reborn ocultó su vista tras la visera de su sombrero.

—Así es. Tienen cuatro, y no dudarán en ir por los últimos tres —explicó—. Pero aún no han terminado las malas noticias.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Yamamoto-san y todos contuvimos el aliento.

—Yamamoto, tu padre ha muerto. Su restaurante fue atacado y destruido —el impacto resultó evidente en la mirada del guardián de la lluvia, pero aunque su ceño se frunció profundamente, sus ojos no se humedecieron. Si bajó la cabeza fue porque no quería que vieran su rostro, pero ni una lágrima se asomó. Ni siquiera cuando el Vongola apoyó una reconfortante mano en su hombro y le susurró con una voz temblorosa que lamentaba lo que había ocurrido—. ¿Qué harás ahora, Yamamoto?

Esa pregunta pareció traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Trató de sonreír de la forma que siempre lo hacía, pero falló estrepitosamente.

—¿No es obvio? —pronunció sin permitir que su voz se quebrara—. Quedarme aquí para proteger a todos los que pueda…

Reborn sonrió ante tan valientes palabras.

Yamamoto-san estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero él era consciente de que las cosas eran mucho peores que eso, y decidió quedarse en la base antes que irse a buscar el cuerpo de su padre y celebrar un funeral digno para él, quien había muerto injustamente por asuntos que no le concernían en lo absoluto. De haber optado por tal opción, posiblemente lo habrían estado esperando en las ruinas del local y lo habrían atacado mientras se encontraba en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad. Pero Yamamoto-san había elegido poner el bienestar físico de los ciudadanos por encima de su propio bienestar emocional, y disfrazaba su tentativa de llanto con una de sus típicas sonrisas ingenuas.

Fue entonces cuando, más que nunca, me di cuenta de lo valiente que era ese hombre que siempre reía tan despreocupadamente.

I-pin se secó las lágrimas y se alejó de mí, sentándose erguida en su lugar. Al parecer estaba avergonzada. Ella había reaccionado de una forma bastante sensible ante la muerte de su maestro, pero Yamamoto-san, que había perdido a alguien mucho más cercano, su propio padre, había puesto al deber sobre su deseo de llorar la partida.

Reborn borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Volvió a alzar su cabeza y esta vez habló con la voz firme y determinada que lo caracterizaba.

—Los Millefiore ya tienen los Anillos Mare, y ahora tienen cuatro pacificadores de los Arcobaleno. Mi pacificador se encuentra entre los tres restantes, y como ellos saben que me encuentro en Japón, aquí en Namimori, no tardarán en venir a buscarme —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bianchi-san ante la idea de perder a su amante, pero Reborn se mostraba impávido—. Eso también podría ponerlos en peligro a ustedes. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tsuna?

Todas las miradas se plasmaron en la figura que más relevancia tenía entre nosotros, sin embargo el Vongola no respondió de inmediato. Su rostro se veía perturbado, casi como si estuviera evaluando cada opción posible. Reborn no movió sus ojos de su alumno en ningún momento, y cuando el Vongola adoptó un semblante más calmado todos nos dimos cuenta de que había llegado a una conclusión. Su mirada se hallaba pegada al piso mientras hablaba, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba determinación. Incluso si su tutor no estaba de acuerdo con él, el Vongola no cambiaría de opinión.

—Reborn, en este momento Byakuran está tras tu pacificador y nuestros anillos. Ahora mismo no es tiempo para dividirnos, así que… ehm… c-creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras con nosotros —el Arcobaleno no cambió su expresión ni desvió la mirada. Parecía que esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero no agregó nada más—. Sin embargo… si lo que Byakuran busca es completar el _Tri-ni-set_ , eso es algo que no deberíamos permitir…

Todos los presentes intercambiamos miradas mientras intentábamos descifrar qué era lo que cruzaba por la mente de nuestro jefe, y todos enmudecimos por la sorpresa cuando lo explicó de una forma más directa:

—Destruyamos los anillos.

El Arcobaleno sonrió para sí mismo mientras los guardianes apoyábamos la idea con comentarios como "¡Como se esperaba del décimo!" o "Ése es nuestro jefe". Incluso si al principio su decisión nos había desconcertado, pronto comprendimos que era una alternativa de lo más racional y sensata, y Reborn no había esperado menos del Vongola, después de todo, su estudiante inepto ya se había convertido en un eficaz jefe de la mafia.

—Esa es una buena idea, Tsuna, pero aún necesitan sus anillos.

—¿Reborn-san…?

—Por el momento, sería conveniente que utilizaran estas —anunció alegremente mientras arrojaba unas cuantas cadenas pequeñas hacia la mesa—. Átenlas alrededor de sus anillos y no serán detectados por los radares del enemigo. Ya le he enviado a Ryohei el suyo…

—Esto… ¿de dónde las sacaste?

—Una conocida me las envió —respondió con orgullo mientras evitaba a consciencia la mirada celosa de Bianchi-san—. Son muy importantes, no las pierdan.

También nos pidió que no nos las quitáramos para absolutamente nada o figuraríamos en los radares, y nos advirtió que, en caso de que cualquier cosa llegara a ocurrir, los destruyéramos inmediatamente.

Y desde aquél día, cuando comenzábamos a creer que todo comenzaría a mejorar, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar…

Claras mañanas y oscuras noches transcurrían impasibles del desastre en el que el mundo se hundía. La preocupación del Vongola se hacía evidente cada vez que nos repetía que no saliéramos a la superficie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero aquella vez sí había sido necesario…

—¿Dino-san? ¡¿Dino-san?! —gritaba continuamente Giannini-san a la computadora que tenía en frente.

—¡¿Qué ocurre, Giannini-san?! —preguntó el Vongola, alarmado.

—Es Dino-san —musitó claramente nervioso—. Logró efectuar una llamada a la base, pero la señal se perdió enseguida…

—¿Qué es lo que dijo? —habló esta vez Gokudera-san.

En respuesta, Giannini-san puso a reproducir un archivo de sonido de apenas unos pocos segundos. En él la interferencia era inmensa y era incluso más abrumadora si se sumaba a los gritos de guerra y los estruendos de las armas que había en el fondo, y la voz del Cavallone se escuchaba agitada: "¡Nos han encontrado! ¡Tsuna, ¿puedes oírme?! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!".

La estática anunciaba que la llamada se había cortado en ese punto, y no perdimos tiempo en actuar.

—¿Puedes rastrear la llamada, Giannini? —inquirió Reborn de inmediato mientras saltaba a una mesa.

—Eh, sí. Tan sólo… necesito… ¡listo! —exclamó antes de leer lo que había logrado averiguar—. ¡Están aquí, en Namimori!

—¡Lambo, reúne a todos los guardianes, pronto! ¡También busca a I-pin y Bianchi! Giannini, ¿puedes hacernos un mapa con la dirección exacta y enviársela a Ryohei?

—¡Por supuesto! —y se puso manos a la obra.

No tardé mucho en encontrar a los demás. Gokudera-san estaba presente cuando el Cavallone nos envió el mensaje y Sasagawa-san sería informado por Giannini-san. Yamamoto-san estaba entrenando en una de las habitaciones especiales con I-pin, quien ponía a prueba sus tácticas de evasión, Bianchi-san practicaba sus _dotes culinarios_ en la cocina, y casi caigo por un pozo inexistente cuando entré de improviso en la habitación de Chrome-san, quien estaba practicando sus ilusiones. Probablemente Hibari-san ya sabía que estábamos reuniendo a todos, así que no me molesté en buscarlo (no sé cómo lo hacía, pero él siempre se enteraba de todo¹). Y, efectivamente, ya estaba en la sala de reuniones cuando llegamos. A simple vista se lo veía tan imperturbable y frío como siempre, pero al ver con mayor detenimiento un destello que revelaba su ansia de batalla brillaba en sus ojos.

Una vez que nos vio a todos reunidos, el Vongola no se demoró en informar de lo ocurrido a aquellos que no estaban presentes, y la respuesta fue inmediata. Comprendiendo que todos estábamos dispuestos a dar una mano a nuestros aliados en apuros, nuestro jefe nos miró con determinación y dictó su orden.

—¡Dino-san está en problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda! —gritó—. ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

* * *

 **¹** **No sé cómo le hacía, pero él [Hibari Kyoya] siempre se enteraba de todo** **: ¡Yo sí sé! La respuesta es sencilla: Hibird :D**

 **En la escena de** _ **"¡¿Dino-san?! / ¡¿Qué ocurre, Giannini-san?! / Es Dino-san"**_ **quise golpearme con un ladrillo por escribir un diálogo tan obvio, pero como era Giannini quien lo decía, decidí dejarlo porque concuerda con su personaje (perdón, muchacho; nada personal~).**

 **Ahora... ¿qué piensas del capítulo? Puedes dejarme tu opinión en los comentarios; la leeré gustosa.**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
